Vow
by Saaraa
Summary: Osamu meminta Ryuunosuke untuk membacakan pidato di hari pernikahannya. Tapi, ini benar-benar di luar keahlian seorang Akutagawa Ryuunosuke./"Pernikahan adalah kontrak untuk mencapai masa depan?"/Oh, pada akhirnya, Ryuunosuke tahu apa yang harus ia bicarakan di atas podium itu. [Boys love, Akuatsu, fluff, drama, romance, RnR?]


Ryuunosuke mengerjap, tak percaya. Entahlah, sebetulnya–ini bukan hal yang mustahil. Namun, hanya tidak diekspektasi. Lalu, tendangan pada sudut bibir Osamu yang lebih menyerupai seringai daripada senyuman itu sama sekali tak membantu menjelaskan situasi dan kondisi yang ada.

"Biar kuperjelas," Ryuunosuke berdeham, menyesap _macchiato_ hangat. Busa menghiasi bibir atas, lalu Ryuunosuke menyatukan kedua belah bibirnya dulu sebelum lanjut membuka suara, "Kamu, Dazai-san, ingin aku berpidato di hari pernikahanmu?"

"Tepat sekali! Dan seperti biasanya, aku mengharapkan yang terbaik darimu, Akutagawa-kun."

Ryuunosuke mendadak memiliki hasrat untuk memijit pelipis.

Tak pernah berubah memang, Dazai Osamu itu.

* * *

 **Bungou Stray Dogs** © Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

 **Warnings**! **Aku** tagawa Ryuunosuke x Nakajima **Atsu** shi, _slight_ **Da** zai Osamu x Nakahara (Dazai) **Chuu** ya, _future_! AU, _canon_ , _typo(s)_ , _romance_ , OOC ( _yes_ , _definitely_ ), _shounen-ai_ , _fluff_ , dan lain-lain.

 **Vow** – Saaraa

* * *

Atsushi terkekeh kecil, menaruh _mug_ seputih pualam di atas meja berpelitur cokelat. Lelaki di umur 25-nya itu melabuhkan dirinya di sisi ranjang, meneguk kopi panas dengan susu perlahan. Ryuunosuke memberi kuapan, hendak meraih gelas berisi kopi yang baru diseduh.

Namun, ia lebih memilih menaruh hidungnya pada perpotongan tengkuk Atsushi, lalu memberi kecupan mungil di sana. Mendengus puas kala melihat beberapa bercak merah-keunguan, tersebar di titik-titik tertentu pada kulit krem yang tak terbalut busana tersebut. Atsushi tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, apa kamu sudah menemukan pidato yang pas untuk pernikahan Dazai-san dan Chuuya-san? Tinggal dua minggu lagi, loh."

Ryuunosuke menggeleng. "Lagipula, untuk apa sejak awal Dazai-san memintaku? Ini benar-benar di luar kemampuanku."

"Mungkin dia hanya ingin mantan muridnya membuat pernikahannya berkesan?"

Ryuunosuke merotasi bola mata. " _Yeah_ , alasan yang bagus sekali."

"Ayolah, ini tak mungkin seburuk itu," Atsushi berkata, menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Ryuunosuke untuk menarik pinggangnya, kembali membuat punggung itu menyentuh kasur. "Hei! Ini masih pagi!" protes si lelaki berhelai perak, merengut.

"Hn," Ryuunosuke merespon asal, mengendus aroma sitrun yang lembut dari surai perak. Daun telinga Atsushi menjadi sasarannya untuk digigiti dan dilumat perlahan. Atsushi menggelinjang, geli. "Hei, aku perlu ke _supermarket_ untuk makan siang– _ah_ –hei, Ryuu!"

Percuma saja, sebab–tentu saja, tenaga Ryuunosuke jauh lebih kuat. Bisa saja Atsushi merubah wujudnya dan melawannya dengan cakar harimau putih, tapi, tentu ia tak ingin melukai lelaki dewasa di atasnya itu. Lalu saat tangan berurat menonjol Ryuunosuke mulai menyapu subtil klavikula Atsushi, suara bel pintu yang berdendang dalam ruang apartemen mereka mencegah Ryuunosuke bergerak lebih jauh.

Urat Ryuunosuke rasanya langsung timbul ke permukaan kulit. Merutuk kesal, Ryuunosuke bangkit, berdiri dari posisi yang awalnya memerangkap gerak tubuh si harimau putih. Atsushi berusaha mengatur napas, lalu ia ikut berdiri. "Buka pintunya, Ryuu."

Atsushi buru-buru mengenakan _sweater_ dan celana selutut. Rasanya amat tak sopan bila menyambut tamu dengan _boxer_ yang membalut pinggangnya tapi Ryuunosuke tampak tak peduli soal itu.

Bel berdendang lagi dan dengan tali kesabaran setipis helai kertas, Ryuu memakai jubah hitamnya asal–yah, ia tak ingin lengah dalam setiap kemungkinan–kemudian membuka pintu, lalu apa yang masuk dalam visualnya adalah sekelompok manusia girang. Ryuunosuke mengerutkan dahi.

"Halo, Kak."

"Higuchi, Gin? Dan, erhm … anggota Agensi Detektif Bersenjata?"

"A–Akutagawa-senpai!"

Higuchi Ichiyo amat tak siap disuguhi sosok Ryuunosuke yang setengah telanjang di pukul sembilan pagi, maka, Ranpo, dengan permen rasa apel di mulutnya, menggantikan gadis pirang itu memberi eksplanasi, "Hei! Kudengar kamu ditunjuk untuk pidato oleh Dazai di hari pernikahannya? Kami di sini untuk membantumu."

Ryuunosuke mengangguk ragu. Beberapa wajah yang dikenalnya berhasil diproses setelah iris hitamnya melihat orang-orang itu. Kunikida Doppo, Yosano Akiko, Izumi Kyouka, Miyazawa Kenji. "Tunggu, darimana kalian tahu–?"

"Jangan remehkan kemampuan analisisku," Ranpo mendengus, bangga. "Semuanya begitu mudah untuk ditebak saat aku menerima undangan. Lalu, aku tinggal menghubungi orang-orang yang kurasa amat peduli dengan hal ini. Omong-omong, apa kamu tak akan membiarkan kami masuk? Maaf mengganggu waktumu dengan Atsushi, omong-omong."

Ryuunosuke mengusap tengkuknya, lalu membuka daun pintu lebih lebar. Tak mungkin pula diusir, Atsushi akan mengamuk. Dan ini adalah kesempatan emas untuknya agar ia tak perlu susah-susah berpikir mengenai pidato apa yang akan disampaikan. Doppo bergumam kecil seperti "maaf menganggu" atau sesuatu semacam itu.

"Oh? Apa yang kalian lakukan kemari di hari Minggu pagi?" Atsushi memberikan senyum terbaiknya, lalu tersentak kala Kyouka berlari menghampiri dan mendekapnya. Atsushi mengusap helai _lavender_ , lembut. "Oh, Kyouka-chan! Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Baik. IP-ku selalu 4," Kyouka menyahut, mengirim senyum tulus. "Lama tidak bertemu."

Atsushi mengangguk. "Kunikida-san, Ranpo-san, dan Yosano-san, Kenji-kun. _Hisashiburi desu_."

" _Hisashiburi desu_ , Atsushi-kun!"

"Yep! Kau sudah besar, ya, Atsushi-kun," Akiko menarik sudut bibir. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu sebagai jurnalis?"

Atsushi memberi tawa kecil, menggiring mereka ke ruang tamu. Ryuunosuke pergi ke dapur untuk menyeduh teh, lalu Atsushi menjawab, "Menyenangkan. Agak membikin lelah, tapi … hebat. Oh, bagaimana kabar _Sachou_?"

Doppo membuat suara batuk yang halus dan Kenji membantu menjawab, "Kunikida-san sekarang adalah seorang _sachou_ , Atsushi-kun."

"Ah, begitukah? Selamat, Kunikida-san! Kamu sangat pantas dengan gelar itu!" Atsushi tersenyum gembira.

"Kalau soal Fukuzawa-san, kurasa ia sedang bersama Mori-san saat ini."

Sudah empat tahun sejak ia meninggalkan Agensi Detektif Bersenjata dan selama itu pulalah Ryuunosuke juga pergi dari Mafia Pelabuhan. Itu adalah awal di mana relasi mereka berkembang dan saling terkait antara satu dengan yang lainnya. Itu adalah sebuah keputusan bersama yang adil dan hingga sekarang, tak ada penyesalan.

Ryuunosuke bekerja sebagai _manager_ di sebuah perusahaan dagang internasional. Atsushi juga terus menyatakan keadilan dengan caranya sendiri. Ia menjadi jurnalis dan menguak segala kejahatan yang terlapis uang, yang tadinya tak pernah dilirik masyarakat.

Ryuunosuke kembali dengan berpakaian rapi dan beberapa gelas teh krisan. Saat ia menyuguhkan teh itu, Ryuunosuke terbatuk kecil dan Gin menatapnya khawatir. "Di mana _inhaler_ -mu, Kak?"

"Di kamar."

Atsushi melihat ke arah lelaki berhelai gradasi monokrom. "Mau kuambilkan?"

"Tak perlu. Ayo kita bahas saja masalah ini."

"Jadi," Doppo membuka topik. "Kamu, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, ditunjuk untuk membacakan pidato di hari pernikahan si _dimwit_ Dazai. Kalimat apa yang sudah kamu pikirkan?"

Ryuunosuke mengerjap, mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah Atsushi. Rasanya risih ditatap sekian banyak pasang mata. "Uhh …. _Pernikahan berarti terjebak bersama orang yang sama seumur hidupmu_?"

"Ditolak!" Ranpo memutuskan, telak. "Orang macam apa yang membacakan pidato seperti itu di hari pernikahan?!"

"Jangan menghina Akutagawa-senpai!"

"Higuchi-chan, jangan mulai berkelahi!" Gin menengahi.

Atsushi tertawa kecil. Hiruk-pikuk yang selalu ia rindukan. Ryuunosuke, melihat ke arah lelaki di sebelahnya, akhirnya mau tak mau ikut mengulas kurva tipis pada bibirnya. Jemari Ryuunosuke memainkan sisi poni yang lebih panjang dari helai putih Atsushi.

"Buatlah kata-kata yang romantis!" Kenji menyeletuk, keterlaluan ceria. Akiko mengangguk-angguk setuju. Sebuah pernikahan memang haruslah dibalut dengan suasana sarat afeksi dan emosi positif.

Ryuunosuke menautkan alis. _Gimana caranya, coba?_

"Bagaimana kalau Kunikida-san selaku _Sachou_ memberi usul?" Kyouka mengangkat tangannya, serentak menarik seluruh atensi pada dirinya, lalu bergulir ke arah Doppo. Si lelaki yang wajahnya dibingkai kacamata meneguk ludah.

" _Pernikahan adalah kontrak untuk menyambut masa depan_ –"

" _No_!" Ichiyo mendelik. "Lihat, bahkan anggota agensi tak lebih baik!"

"Hei, gadis pirang, jangan bawa-bawa pekerjaan kita ke sini! Kamu sangat tidak profesional," Ranpo berkomentar, mengayungkan _lollipop_ -nya di udara. "Pada intinya, Akutagawa-kun, kamu hanya perlu mengatakan hal yang menurutmu mewakili Dazai dan Nakahara Chuuya. Kamu, kan, mengenal keduanya."

 _Tapi, apa?_ Ryuunosuke menghela napas pendek. "Ya, tapi … aku tetap tidak paham. Chuuya-san suka sekali dengan _wine_ , topi. Dazai-san suka ... bunuh diri dan kepiting."

"Wah," Atsushi menopang dagu dengan tangannya. "Itu sangat tidak bisa dihubungkan dengan sesuatu yang romantis."

"Oh, aku tahu!" Gin menampilkan senyum yang percaya diri. "Bagaimana kalo Kakak membaca sebuah novel romansa, lalu merangkai kata-kata berdasarkan bayangan kakak soal perasaan kedua tokoh utama? Kebetulan, aku memiliki novel romansa yang sedang _hits_ akhir-akhir ini."

Ryuunosuke menimang-nimang sebentar. Bukan berarti ia orang yang betul-betul tak paham apa itu cinta; apa itu kasih sayang. Kalau memang ia tak paham, maka hingga hari ini, Atsushi tak akan duduk di sampingnya, tersenyum dengan sepasang _heterochromia iridis_ berwarna _violet_ -emas yang menatapnya. Namun, memang Ryuunosuke tidak lihai dalam merangkai kata-kata indah.

"Ide bagus," Atsushi merespon. "Bagaimana? Demi Dazai-san juga."

"Baiklah, berikan bukunya."

.

.

.

Ini adalah malam sebelum resepsi pernikahan mantan _mentor_ -nya dan Ryuunosuke masih belum menemukan apa pun. Geraman frustrasi menjadi respon utama untuk pertanyaan Atsuhi. Lelaki yang bersurai perak mengusap-usap rambutnya yang bertempias bulir air.

Atsushi menghampiri Ryuunosuke yang terduduk di hadapan meja, menatap layar tipis _laptop_ dengan bola mata yang bagai dipernis sebab terpantul cahaya. Pijatan ringan diberikan oleh Atsushi pada pundak Ryuunosuke, lalu selanjutnya lelaki itu membungkuk sedikit, mencium bahunya.

Ryuunosuke menekan batang hidung. Matanya lelah.

Atsushi mengangkat kepala, lalu membaca tulisan yang ada. _Cursor_ mengedip-ngedip, lalu Atsushi menahan tawa.

"Apa?" Ryuunosuke menyahut garang.

" _Pernikahan adalah kontrak untuk mencapai masa depan. Penyatuan ini terjadi karena kalian saling mencintai satu sama lain dan itu wajar apa adanya. Cinta disebabkan oleh hormon oksitosin dan tak ada yang kalian dapat lakukan soal itu_ –serius, Ryuu? Ini pidato pernikahan, bukan laporan ilmiah."

Ryuunosuka memutar bola mata, jengah. Lalu ia mendadak berdiri dari kursinya, menyebabkan Atsushi mundur beberapa langkah. Apa yang tidak disangka adalah Ryuunosuke mengangkat tubuh Atsushi, menaruhnya di pundak bagai karung beras.

"Ryuu?!"

Lalu, tubuh itu diempas ke atas ranjang oleh Ryuunosuke dan lelaki yang memiliki kemampuan Rashoumon memerangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Atsushi di atas kepala si surai perak. Bola mata dwiwarna membola, kaget dan sedikit takut. Namun, itu tak berlangsung lama. Ia segera luluh. Atsushi tersenyum tipis, mengusap sisi wajah Ryuunosuke.

"Kenapa sejengkel itu, sih?" tanyanya, terkait kerutan pada dahi Ryuunosuke.

"…. Biasa saja."

Ryuunosuke melihat iris berbeda warna itu, lama. Iris yang sudah menangkap hatinya di awal umur 20-nya. Sepasang bola mata yang telah menenggelamkannya jauh ke dasar sebelum hari ini. Lalu, Ryuunosuke mengunci bibir itu. Atsushi menurunkan pelupuk, menikmati rasa lembut yang menekan bibirnya sendiri. Ryuunosuke memagut belah bibir itu, memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil namun menuntut dan mendominasi.

" _Nggh_ –Ryuunosuke!"

Ryuunosuke menjauhkan bibirnya, tersenyum tipis kala Atsushi memekik layaknya gadis ketika ia mulai membuka kaus Atsushi. Atsushi merengut, kesal. Bahkan setelah beberapa tahun, ia tak pernah terbiasa akan jemari kasar itu yang menyentuh petak-petak kulitnya. Warna senja masih saja tak bosan hadir di ruas pipi hingga telinganya.

"Sana, ah! Aku baru mandi. Lagipula, kamu harus menyelesaikan pidatomu."

Ryuunosuke mendengus melalui hidung dan kini mengambil posisi tiduran di samping Atsushi. Mereka bertatapan dan Ryuunosuke mulai memainkan helai Atsushi dengan jemarinya. Memang, jemari Ryuunosuke suka sekali bermain.

"Tapi … pernikahan itu hebat, ya."

Ryuunosuke mengangkat sebelah alis. "Apa hebatnya? Bukankah biasa saja, semua orang menikah dan itu terkesan wajib."

"Yaa, tapi …," Atsushi terdiam sesaat. Ia tersenyum bila membayangkan Osamu berbusana serba putih dengan bunga aster di sakunya. Tersenyum bahagia, seperti bagaimana selama ini Osamu telah berhasil membawa awal kebahagiaan untuknya, sejak awal ia merekrutnya ke dalam agensi. "Dazai-san dan Nakahara-san, mereka sangat berani. Tentu, akan ada sindiran, hinaan, dan tatapan melecehkan dari orang-orang. Tapi, pernikahan itu tetap mereka jalankan. Hal yang hebat, kan? Cinta itu benar-benar membuat berani."

Atsushi menutup pelupuk, lagi-lagi. Menikmati jemari runcing Ryuunosuke menyisir rambutnya. " _Anne and Mike's vow_ : _On this day_ , _I give you my heart, my promise that I will walk with you, hand in hand, wherever our journey leads us, living, learning, loving, together, forever_."

"Hn. Janji suci?" Ryuunosuke bertanya, meski ia sudah tahu jelas apa itu. Sejernih kristal arti dari kalimat berbahasa asing itu, juga perasaan yang menyertainya. Atsushi mengangguk.

Ryuunosuke teringat sebuah kalimat dari novel romansa yang adiknya pinjamkan. Sebuah kalimat yang begitu dalam maknanya.

 _It was never my job to make you feel like a man. I can't make you something you're not._

Ah–Ryuunosuke tahu ia harus bicara apa saat pernikahan Osamu.

.

.

.

"Ahh, Akutagawa-kun! Apakah kamu sudah membuat pidato yang bagus?" Osamu menghampiri Ryuunosuke. Harus ia akui–Ryuunosuke dapat mencuri seluruh perhatian dengan tuksedo hitam, helai hitam yang disisir ke belakang, dan pantofel cokelat itu. Seolah-olah si lelaki berhelai malam itu pemeran utamanya hari ini.

Ryuunosuke menyeringai kecil. "Oh, pidato yang akan sangat bagus. Tunggu saja, Dazai-san. Aku permisi, ya, Jinko sepertinya diisengi oleh _Boss_ ," Ryuunosuke berkata, menunduk sedikit, lalu tungkainya membawanya menjauh dari sana.

Senyum tipis terpatri di bibir Osamu. Ia tersentak kala seseorang menarik daun telinganya lembut dari belakang. Osamu menoleh, lalu barisan gigi ditunjukkan tanpa ragu. "Chuuya!"

"Jadi?" Chuuya memperbaiki sarung tangan putihnya. "Apa rencanamu berhasil?"

"Hmm, kita lihat saja," Osamu menggumam, ambigu. "Tapi melihat ekspresi Akutagawa-kun, sepertinya, iya."

"Dasar. Suka ikut campur," Chuuya berujar sinis, melirik melalui ekor matanya.

"Biar pun begitu, Chuuya, kan, suka padaku?"

Chuuya memilih pura-pura tak mendengar, lalu menyeret tunangannya itu. Acara utama akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Atsushi tertawa canggung ketika Mori Ougai tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi, kamu dan Akutagawa belum menikah? Kapan menyusul Dazai dan Nakahara?"

Belum sempat Atsushi menjawab, Ryuunosuke hadir di tengah-tengah mereka. Ia membungkuk hormat, lalu umbar senyum profesional. "Lama tidak bertemu, _Boss_. Ini langka, saya tidak melihat Anda bersama Fukuzawa-san."

"Ah, Akutagawa. Yukichi sedang menyomot makanan pembuka. Lebih baik aku menghampirinya sekarang."

"Tentu saja."

Saat mantan dokter itu benar-benar menjauh, Atsushi menghela napas lega.

"Hei," Ryuunosuke memanggil, melingkarkan lengan pada pinggang Atsushi, mengecup sisi kepalanya. "Apa saja yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Ah–tidak banyak. Kamu tahulah. Seperti kakek-kakek yang ingin tahu," Atsushi menjawab, tersenyum. Ia menghadap Ryuunosuke, membetulkan posisi dasi kupu-kupu Ryuunosuke yang sedikit miring.

 _Cantik_ , Ryuunosuke melihat ke arah Atsushi. Pemuda itu sedikit lebih pendek dibanding dirinya. Bulu mata Atsushi panjang dan lentik dan Ryuunosuke suka bagaimana cara bibir itu menarik sudutnya. Halus, rapi, dan menawan.

"Sekarang masuk ke acara utamanya! Dipersilahkan bagi Akutagawa Ryuunosuke untuk memberikan ucapan pada kedua mempelai!"

"Tuh," Atsushi menggulirkan bola mata ke arah MC yang dengan bersemangat membawakan acara. "Giliranmu."

Kecupan pada dahi diberikan sebelum Ryuunosuke melangkah ke atas podium. Bohong bila detak jantungnya tak bertalu-talu. Astaga, menghabisi nyawa seseorang jauh dan jauh lebih mudah daripada ini. Ryuunosuke mengecek mikrofon, mengetuknya beberapa kali. Saat iris sepekat jelaga memindai isi ruangan, ia sadar begitu banyak pasang mata terarah padanya.

"Baiklah," Ryuunosuke berbisik kecil. Melegakan tenggorokan. Ia menarik napas panjang dan mulai bicara, "Pernikahan adalah sebuah kontrak, tapi … pernikahan juga lebih dari itu."

 _Itu tidak buruk_ , Ryuunosuke menarik napas, tersenyum tipis. Telapak tangannya berkeringat dan dinginnya angin _air conditioner_ sebetulnya tak membantu. Malah yang ada membangkitkan bulu roman. Netra hitam langsung menemukan Atsushi di antara samudra manusia. Hitam menghujam lembut _violet_ -emas.

 _Atsushi, lihat ke sini._

Atsushi tersenyum tipis.

"Pernikahan adalah soal bersama mereka yang disayangi. Sebab cinta memanglah soal perjuangan. Soal komitmen. Soal selalu berusaha bersama orang yang menemanimu di altar hari ini."

Atsushi tertawa kecil. Astaga, sejak kapan Ryuunosuke dapat bersikap romantis seperti itu?

"Pernikahan bukan hal sepele, namun justru itu yang menjadikannya indah. Untuk orang yang kamu sayangi, untuk orang yang kamu inginkan bersama hingga akhir napasmu, untuk orang yang …," Ryuunosuke terdiam.

Terkadang, rasanya begitu sulit untuk mengutarakan apa yang benar-benar ada dari lubuk hatimu. Tapi, memang begitulah adanya. Semakin sayang, maka semakin sulit mengungkapkan. "… menunggumu menyatakan bahwa kamu sayang dia, untuk Dazai Osamu-san dan Dazai-Nakahara Chuuya-san, _cheers_!"

Ryuunosuke mengangkat gelas berisi _wine_ dan tepuk tangan meriah membubung di udara. Kala lelaki itu turun dari podium, ia segera menghampiri Atsushi. Detak jantungnya masih anomali. Bahkan, tak ada niatan untuk reda barang sebentar. Semakin cepat jantung itu berdetak di dalam relung dada seiring Ryuunosuke melihat bola mata Atsushi.

"Kerja bagus. Tuh, kan, buktinya kamu bisa mengucapkan pidato itu."

"Atsushi," Ryuunosuke meraih tangan sang harimau putih. Mereka saling menilik satu sama lain. Ryuunosuke meneguk ludah.

 _It was never my job to make you feel like a man. I can't make you something you're not._

Ya–ia bukan pengecut. Ia adalah lelaki. Ia tak terlahir untuk kekalahan dan identitasnya tak pernah bisa disandingkan dengan kata lemah. Ia adalah seseorang yang pantas untuk Atsushi, bukankah begitu? Itu adalah janjinya kala ia sadar bahwa ia menginginkan Nakajima Atsushi. Maka, sekarang tak ada waktu untuk mundur.

Ryuunosuke menarik napas, lalu mengempasnya perlahan.

"Ryuu?" Atsushi memanggil. Mulai risih sebab bukan hanya para tamu melihat mereka–sebagai dua lelaki dewasa yang tengah menggenggam tangan satu sama lain–tapi, juga bingung oleh tingkah Ryuunosuke.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Atsushi terkejut–ia sampai tak bisa berekspresi. Bagai mesin yang kaku sendinya, wajahnya tak berubah. Namun begitu sadar, kristal bening telah terkumpul di sudut matanya dan Atsushi tertawa. Sesuatu membuncah di dadanya, tumpah-ruah menjadi dekapan yang keterlaluan erat.

Jawabannya tak perlu dipertanyakan, bukan?

* * *

 **A/N** : _Taaraa_! Tebak referensi _fanfic_ ini dari mana? Yes, _**Brooklyn Nine-Nine**_ dan _**Crazy Rich Asians**_. Memang sangat berbeda kedua film itu, tapi ada satu momen yang sama-sama bikin terharu. Seneng banget deh rasanya melihat orang lain menikah tapi malah kita yang nge- _awwwww_. Huhuhuhu, _shout out_ untuk Ryuunosuke dan Atsushi!

Sampai jumpa di _fanfic_ yang berikutnya!

* * *

 **Epilog**

"Apa kamu menikmati _dessert_ -nya, Ranpo-san?"

Osamu menghampiri Ranpo, tertawa kecil kala lelaki di umur tiga puluh itu menikmati _chocolate mousse_. "Hmm, enak! Tapi, tadi _crème brulee_ -nya kurang manis."

"Baiklah, akan aku sampaikan pada _chef_ -nya. Terima kasih sudah membantuku."

" _Hmph_ ," Ranpo mendengus sebagai jawabannya. Ia mengayun-ayunkan sendok. "Tidak perlu diungkit. Aku juga gemas melihat bocah mafia itu tak pernah berani ambil tindakan. Kurasa keputusanmu untuk membuatnya baca pidato itu sangat tepat. Ia menjadi sadar bahwa selama ini Atsushi-kun memang menunggunya. Rencanamu berhasil. Agensi Detektif Bersenjata pura-pura ke rumahnya untuk membantunya, lalu Akutagawa Gin meminjaminya buku dan memastikan kakaknya membacanya dan terhanyut oleh ceritanya. Lalu, titik puncaknya adalah ketika membacakan pidato itu sendiri, Akutagawa pasti berbicara sambil menatap Atsushi-kun."

"Kamu benar," Osamu tertawa. Ia menoleh, lalu dilihatnya lelaki bersurai jingga menikmati _wine_ -nya sambil terkikik. Senyumnya mengembang, tulus. Iris kastanya Osamu tak akan pernah bosan memerangkap Chuuya dalam pandangannya. "Ini akhir yang bahagia bagi semua orang, kan?"


End file.
